The Show Shall Go On
by LovelyXKillerXUchiha
Summary: Amy,Ashley, and Lily have been famous for 4 years. Throw in the Jonas Brothers and the drama they bring, plus all the dirty little secrets Amy,Ashley, and Lily haven't informed them of. Welcome to the show, don't forget to come to the after party.
1. Before The Show

Before The Show:

My name is Amy and I'm the lead singer of a band called The Pink Punks. The band consists of Ashley(my older sister), Lily(my best friend forever), and well me. We've been a real famous band since Lily and I were 12, we're 16 now. Ashley is only 2 years older than us, but she still rubs it in our face whenever she can.

Everyone says that I'm a really pretty girl and that I should be happy I got the better half of the stick, they're clearly referring to Ashley and her curly hair. They think that's a cute line. But it's really not. I'd much rather have her curly hair rather than my lame stick straight hair that goes down to my waist. My black straight hair does nothing for my pale skin or bright blue eyes. Honestly, what did those boys see in me?

Lily always complains about how she looks like a monster. Well if she's a monster, then all the girls in the world want to be monsters. She has beautiful beach blond hair that has been straightened to perfection, perfectly tanned skin, and hazel eyes. She looked like a goddess, with pink streaks in her hair.

Ashley, this is where I should be bashing on her, but she really is pretty. She has naturally beautiful black curls with blue highlights, naturally tanned skin, and deep blue eyes. She is a girl any guy would trip over.

Now that you know what we look like in vivid details, or not so much, you must know who we are, don't you? You still don't know who we are! You must have still be living in the stone age. Let me fill you in on exactly who we are, and what you'll hear from us when you hear us playing at a concert.

We're not your average pop princesses. Oh no, we are far from the norm. We write songs that no one would even dream about, well maybe us. Our performances are out of this millennium. We literally give it our all at every performance. From dressing up like princesses to acting like vampires, we do it all on stage, live. We totally rule the pop rock community. If you don't believe me, go up to our fans and tell them how much we suck. Have fun at the hospital.

Well I guess we should really get on with the show, well start the show anyway.


	2. The Show Begins Dramatically

**A/N: I was going to stop this story after the first one but thanks to ****JBlovebugprod**** I will continue the story. The story may start out kinda slow, but I promise it will start to get interesting after awhile. Please bear with me for awhile. NO FLAMES!**

The Show Begins Dramatically:

I sat in the dressing room after a late sound check, we got here late. I was wearing a black skirt and a pink shirt that said, 'Don't mess with us, we can kick your ass' and on the back it said, 'Pink Punks'. All of us were wearing the same outfit tonight, we were trying to convey the punk princess look for tonights show, seeing as how it was the opening show for the tour.

Lily and Ashley were currently discussing how hot the Joe Bros are and how they were coming to meet them after the concert because their little brother, Frankie, was in love with out music. I think that is just the most adorable thing in the world!

"Nick is just the hottest thing in the whole universe!" Lily screamed.

'Nice way to let the whole crew know you're madly in love with him. Besides you haven't seen the whole universe.' I thought, but didn't say out loud of fear of starting a fight before the concert.

"NO WAY! Kevin is so dreamy." Ashley sighed dreamily.

'You don't even know him.' I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from speaking.

FF:

We rushed on stage, the crowd going crazy the second we were on stage. God I loved this feeling, it made me feel alive. I began talking to the crowd like I knew them personally.

"How's our fans doing on this lovely night in L.A?!" I yelled excitedly.

"GOOD" "AWESOME!" came the crowds many replies.

"That's awesome! Lets get this place pumped!" I bellowed while jumping up and down, trying to get the crowd going for the first song.

"Our opening song for tonight is pretty special. Lily wrote it by herself. It's called Suddenly."I said into the mic like I had thousands of other times.

**(A/N: Suddenly is actually by SuperChick)**

She feels lost in her own life  
Treading water just to keep from slipping under  
And she wonders if she's where she's supposed to be  
Tired of trying to do it right  
Her dreams are just too far away to see how steps she's making might be taking her to who she'll be

And suddenly it isn't what it used to be  
And after all this time it worked out just fine  
And suddenly i am where i'm supposed to be  
And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here

She feels locked in her own life  
Scared of what she might lose  
If she moves away from who she was  
And she's afraid of being free  
There's a way she knows is right  
And she can't feel the things she knows and so each step she's taking  
Is a step of faith towards who she'll be

And suddenly it isn't what it used to be  
And after all this time it worked out just fine  
And suddenly i am where i'm supposed to be  
And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here

And here where the night is darkest black  
She feels the fear  
And the light is farthest back  
And through her tears  
She can see the dawn  
Its coming skies will clear  
And the light will find her where she's always been

And suddenly it isn't what it used to be  
And after all this time it worked out just fine  
And suddenly i am where i'm supposed to be  
And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here

The crowd once again erupted in applause.

"Thanks you guys. Really you guys have been supporting us from the very beginning and it seems like our fan base grows every day still after all these years. So for all your support we decided to do one of your favorite songs, Put Your Hands Up" I stated somewhat out of breath, but prepared to sing my heart out.

**(A/N: Put Your Hands Up is actually by Family Force 5)**

Ugly people put ur hands down  
(Chorus)  
U wanna throw down, g'on put hands up  
Start the party now, g'on put ur hands up  
This is a stickup, yo, I didn't hiccup or stutter  
It's like butter y'all  
G'on put ur hands up

U wanna throw down, g'on put hands up  
Start the party now, g'on put ur hands up  
There's nothing wrong with getting ur party on  
C'mon C'mon C'mon and g'on put ur hands up

Step 1  
Listen up loud and clear

Because we got a little something to put n ur ear  
I know you came to have a good time so kick off your shoes and relax ur  
mind  
Now put on your other shoes to make you dance  
Cause if you don't you might never get the chance

Step 2  
Raise those arms off your sides  
Yeah you got it. Now stick em up in the sky  
Uh oh uh oh  
Just throw em over ur shoulder  
Uh oh uh oh  
If ur young or if ur older  
Uh oh uh oh  
Cause youse a high roller  
Ugly people put ur hands down

(Chorus)

U wanna throw down, g'on put hands up  
Start the party now, g'on put ur hands up  
This is a stickup, yo, I didn't hiccup or stutter  
It's like butter y'all  
G'on put ur hands up  
U wanna throw down, g'on put hands up  
Start the party now, g'on put ur hands up  
There's nothing wrong with getting ur party on  
C'mon C'mon C'mon and g'on put ur hands up

Step 4  
Did you get left behind because if you did we gonna press rewind  
I have feeling  
We should be dealing  
With the fact sweat's dripping from the ceiling  
It's a fact, Step 3 is so whack (record scratch)  
Sike

Now Flip the track back Jack

Uh oh uh oh  
Just throw em over ur shoulder  
Uh oh uh oh  
If ur young or if ur older  
Uh oh uh oh  
Cause youse a high roller  
Ugly people put ur hands down

(Chorus)

U wanna throw down, g'on put hands up  
Start the party now, g'on put ur hands up  
This is a stickup, yo , I didn't hiccup or stutter  
It's like butter y'all  
G'on put ur hands up  
U wanna throw down, g'on put hands up  
Start the party now, g'on put ur hands up  
There's nothing wrong with getting ur party on  
C'mon C'mon C'mon and g'on put ur hands up

(Liger Breakdown)

Uh oh uh oh  
Just throw em over ur shoulder  
Uh oh uh oh

If ur young or if ur older

Uh oh uh oh

Cause youse a high roller

Ugly people put ur hands down

(Chorus) x 2

"Thank you all for coming out! We love all of you like family!" With that we were off to the dressing room to change.

FF:

The three of us sat on the couch in the dressing room waiting for the Joe Bros, all four of them. Lily and Ashley were sharing nervous glances. But fortunately we didn't have to wait long. There was a small knock on the door before the door began to open...

To be continued.

I promise to update soon! I promise the Joe Bros will be in the next chapter.


	3. The First of Many Meetings

**A/N: This story was written by my bff, Emily. If you hate it, don't say it. Lol. Sorry about how long it took to add this story, I know I promised it to you before Monday but I was having computer problems. The story may start out kinda slow, but I promise it will start to get interesting after awhile. Please bear with me for awhile. NO FLAMES!**

**I don't own the Jonas Brothers.**

The first of many meetings:

As the door began to open my heart jumped at the sight of Joe Jonas. I wasn't completely unaware of what was going on though. Lily and Ashley were blushing madly and rambling on and on about how much they loved Nick and Kevin. I sighed mentally before sending a smile at Frankie.

I think Frankie has a crush on me, because the second I smiled at him he ran over to me and started to talk to me a mile a minute.

"Frankie, right?" I asked casually.

"You know me!" He gasped.

"Of course I know you, I know all of my special fans." I replied with a wink.

Frankie blushed after I said that. I could make anyone blush with that line, and I use it on all of our fans that walk throw those doors.

"Your gonna make him full of himself later on tonight." Joe said as he sat down across from me.

"So, he's going home with you. So that's really not my problem." I stated smartly.

He placed his hand under his chin, and said, "Ouch. Are you always this hurtful to others?"

I stood and went to walk away from him, but before that I said with a small smirk on my face, "Only when I want to be...Or maybe I am just that way to you."

Lily was falling head over heels for Nick. Every time Nick said her name, she would blush so hard she looked sun burnt. I just rolled me eyes, and maybe gave a little giggle.

Joe was about to come and try to keep talking to me, but before he had a chance Frankie jumped in to talk. "Oh man you guys are just soooo awesome! But I can't say guys 'cause like you're all girls!" Frankie couldn't stop jumping up and down. But when I looked over at our candy bucket, it was half devoured.

"Frankie, did you eat any of that Candy over there?" I asked very slowly.

"Yeah! A lot why?" Frankie answered jumping up and down.

When me, Lily, and Ashely heard that we all gasped!

"Frankie! That has to have been there for like forever!" Ashely said covering her mouth.

"Oh really it taste just--" Frankie began, but never finished. All of the sudden there was a loud rumble. And then Frankie was gone, and the sound of the bathroom door shutting was heard. All of the Joe Bros were trying to hold in their laughs.

I hit Joe, Lily hit Nick, and Ashely hit Kevin. "Oh my gosh! You guys are mean to your younger brother!" Ashely said. Kevin blushed. And now he looked sun burnt! Every one was starting to look sun burnt!

"Yeah! That was mean!" Lily had to agree. But she didn't as sun burnt anymore. But she still was red.

I just nodded my head in strict agreement. Joe rubbed his arm and said, "Hey sorry but we all thought it was funny!"

I still didn't think so so I hit him in the arm again.

"Ouch!" he cried out. But then he must of thought something because then he smiled. Then I heard what he was thinking.

"Well I guess I need your phone number now," Joe said to me with his great magnificent smile.

"And why would _you _need _my _number now?" I said acting as though I didn't want to give it to him; even though I did.

"For Health insurance reasons. My arm feels a bit broken since you hit it ya know," He said still smiling at me. I swear with that smile I could have been lost forever.

"I guess I have to give it to you then, don't I?" I said trying to sound like I didn't care; but I ended up blushing instead.

"I guess you do," Joe said simply.

Apparently Lily was listening, because the minute he said that she threw me a pad of paper, and Nick threw me a pen. I looked at both of them as though I was going to kill them. But Lily knew I would thank her when they all left. I wrote down the number to my I Phone 3G and gave it to him.

He pulled out his Verizon Juke and typed in the number. All The sudden my I Phone started ringing. I looked at who was calling and just clicked save because I saw Joe's picture pop up.

"And now you have my number," Joe said with a smirk.

"For strictly Health insurance reasons, right?" I said looking at him smiling.

"Errrrrr, yeah," Joe said back to me blushing. I saw his brothers try not to laugh.

All of the sudden Frankie came out of the bath room. "Okay, what did I miss?" He said with a smile on his face.

We all laughed that time! It was seriously funny!

"Nothing, but we should get going now bro," Nick said to his youngest brother.

"Yeah we better hit the road," Kevin agreed.

"Okay then, bye bye!" Ashely said practically shoving them out the door.

"Okay... Bye Amy!" You heard Frankie call out. "Maybe you could come and play at me birthday party!"

"Alright maybe!" I said winking at Frankie. He smiled so big! It was cute!

And at that, they were gone and it was just me, Lily, and Ashley left.


End file.
